the DEAD (reboot)
by Awesomestprime8
Summary: They all awoke that morning, unaware that it was the day the world would come to an end. Nine teens find themselves sticking together to stay alive as they struggle to fight against the undead as well as themselves. The reality is that you are all already D.E.A.D. Rated T, will change. Some of the original H.O.T.D. will be brought into it. SYOC STORY!


_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN H.O.T.D. (HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD) OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS BESIDE MY OWN OC. I ALSO DON'T OWN ANY MOVIE/MUSIC/TV SHOW REFERENCES I MAKE IN THIS FANFIC. THE ONLY THING I DO OWN IS THE IDEAS THROWN INTO THIS PARTICULAR FANFIC. PLEASE DON'T BLOCK ME.**_

* * *

**Prologue**

She ran into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door as fast and quietly as she could. The girl tried to catch her breath through the tears, her heart racing. Thumping noises arose from the other side of the door, sending more tears down her eyes. "Oh God," she whispered, turning the bathroom light off, surrounding herself in darkness. As the thumping on the other side of the door continued, the girl barricaded herself in the bathtub, pulling a cell phone out her pocket as she dialed in numbers.

"911, what is your emergency?" a male dispatcher answered. "Oh, thank God," the girl began to cry in a hushed voice, "Send the police over please!"

"What seems to be the problem ma'am?" the dispatcher calmly asked. The girl watched in horror as a shadow stopped outside the door. "Ma'am?" the dispatcher repeated. The girl gulped, the phone shaking in her hands.

"He's right outside the door... please hurry!" she panicked.

"Calm down. Who is outside your door?"

"M-My Dad... he's gone mad... h-he killed my Mom and now he's coming for me. Please hurry-"

The girl cut herself off when her Dad began growling and banging on the other side of the door. The girl screamed, nearly dropping her cellphone. "Please... please help. He knows I'm in here!" she cried, tears and slobber going down her face. "Calm down ma'am, help is on the way but I need you to explain to me what the problem is-"

The dispatcher cut himself off when he heard a door break open on the other line, followed by what sounded like an animal growling. The girl screamed bloody murder.

"Hello?" the dispatcher asked, "Hello?"

**Day 0**

* * *

**Author's Note: This prologue is supposed to be "Day 0" meaning that this is the day when things really started happening. It's not suppose to be the first call that 911 has recieved like this, but it is one of the many.  
OK, I suck major balls, sorry. Here's another SYOC story because I suck. I've got issues where if I don't continue a fanfiction in a long time I feel the need to rewrite it because I feel like it's been too long continue it. Please forgive me but it's life so here's a reboot of my last story "the DEAD". Now before some of you get all pissy at me, may I say that this time I will try my best to stay committed to this story (mind you, I have problems sorry).  
Now, back on topic, hello to the new viewers of my story. This is an SYOC story called the D.E.A.D., a reboot of my last typed one, but I'm accepting a new cast. The word DEAD (in my story) stands for "the Depression, the Extermination, the Assault, the Dying" which are the four movements in the zombie apocalypse. Alright, without any furthermore talking, here's what you need to know:**

**_Info:_  
1. Story takes place in Seattle, Washington it's December 2, 2014  
2. The Due Date for the main high school cast is November 30, 2013 (Saturday). However, there is no official due date for people located in the town.  
3. Only accepting eight high school students (not including mine), but I am accepting as many people as possible for the town. So if they don't make it into the high school group they could make it into the town instead.  
4. I might sound like a bitch when I'm explaining the rules, you've been warned.  
5. There's no school uniform  
6. I'm accepting soldiers/government officials/scientist/etc. as well  
7. You can send up to three OC's (that can't be in a romantic relationship with each other, and if you send three OC's, out of the three, only one of them can be located in the high school if you decide to do that.)  
8. You can send zombie OC's if you'd like.  
**

**_Rules:_  
1. Send your OCs to me in the PM Box. If you review your OC to me I won't read it, clear as that and end of the discussion. It keeps me from getting blocked.  
2. Follow the fucking format. Don't change it, don't twink it, just copy/paste it in the PMs and do it. It's not even that hard.  
3. No Mary Sues or Gary Stus (Overly perfect people. Come on, everyone has flaws.)  
4. Be original. By original I mean diverse; I cannot stress enough how many times I get OCs in that are loners. So in conclusion, if you send me a loner, you are extremely less likely to be accepted. Be very diverse with your OC, make something you haven't seen before (but at the same time isn't so strange that it's just completely out of this world)  
****5. Be creative  
6. Be realistic  
7. No fantasy/supernatural characters  
8. Have fun making your OC :)**

* * *

**OC Format  
**

**GENERAL**

**Name: **

**Age: (Any age is accepted... except babies/toddlers(0-6) unless they're in a family and not alone.)**

**Nickname(s): **

**Gender: **

**Birthday: (Only the month and the date number) **

**Army Rank: (Withen the US Army) **

**Sexuality: (Are they straight, gay, bi, ect.?) **

**Religion: **

**Race: **

**Nationality: **

**Death Suggestion: (There is a possibility your OC will die, so if you want them to die in a specific way please explain how. NOTE: just because you type this doesn't mean I'll agree to it).**

* * *

**APPEARANCE**

**Height/Weight: **

**Skin Complexion: (Fair, Olive, Fawn, Dark etc.) **

**Build/Body Type: **

**Breast Size: (Skip if your OC is a boy) **

**Eye Color: (No abnormal eye colors (i.e. pink, purple, gold) unless it's contacts)**

**Hairstyle/Color: (No abnormal natural hair colors (i.e. pink, purple, gold) unless it's hair dye, and no abnormal lengths of hair (i.e. hair that goes to their feet)**

******Scars/Tattoos/Piercings/Other: **

******School Outfit: (Skip if in town. However if they're in (i.e.) a college, it's up to you if you want this to apply or not). (Plus, it's near winter, so be reasonable on what they wear)**

******First Outfit: **

******Second Outfit: (Optional) **

******Pajamas: **

******Summer Wear: (for when the seasons change)**

* * *

******HISTORY**

******Background: (You don't have to be as descriptive with your background, mainly point out main events in your OC's background.) **

******Family: (Name, Age, Occupation, Status [deceased, alive, infected, unknown]) **

******School Status: (Popular/Goth/Geek/etc.| Please, do not make them a loner unless it's completely needed) **

* * *

******PERSONALITY**

******Personality: (Be very descriptive/detailed as you can. Make it realistic and original as well) **

******Strengths: (Four or less) **

******Weaknesses: (Four or more) **

******Likes: **

******Dislikes: **

******School Clubs/Sports: **

******Love Interest: (What do they look for in someone and are they looking) **

******Addiction(s): (Optional)**

******Secret(s): (Optional)**

******Fear(s): (Optional)**

******Habit(s): (Optional)**

******Talents: **

******Mental Illnesses: (optional)**

******Medical Illnesses: (optional)**

******Opinion on "Them": **

******Opinion on My OC: (You're OC's personal opinion on my OC, their relationships with him, reaction to first meeting him(if this is their first time meeting him)):**

******Other: **

* * *

******STATS  
(On a Scale of 1-10, two of them must be low (1-4), at least two must be an average score (5-7), and one of them can be a high score (10) The left over scores can be at random according to your OC's personality)  
(10 would be like they're phenomenonal and should be famous while 1 would be like laughing out loud on how bad they are at it)**

******Strength:**

******Intelligence:**

******Medical Skills:**

******Stamina: **

******Emotional Levels: (How emotionally strong are they?)**

******Speed: **

******Accuracy: (In shooting/throwing)**

******Hand to Hand Combat: **

******Social: (Their social skills)**

******Mechanic Skills: (How good they are at fixing things, lock picking, etc.)**

**Cooperation Skils: (How well they work with a group)**

**Leadership Skills: (How well they work as the leader of a group)**

**Resourcefullness: (How resourceful they are)**

* * *

******EXTRA**

******School Weapon: (Be realistic, they're not gonna find a gun at school) (Skip if located in town)**

******Town Weapon: (Primary, Secondary, Melee) **

******Transportation: (Do they have a car/motorcycle/bike/skateboard?) **

******Animal Companion?: (Optional)**

******Zombie Suggestions: **

******Are You OK With Lemon (sex)?: (I'm pretty big on it (sorry, I'm very pervy), so if you don't want it, tell me, otherwise I'll do it).**

* * *

******OK, now here's my OC (basically another clone of my previous OCs)!**

* * *

**OC Format  
**

**GENERAL**

**Name: Eli O'Neil**

**Age: 17**

**Nickname(s): O'Neil, Dumbass**

**Gender: Male**

**Birthday: October 31**

**Army Rank: N/A**

**Sexuality: Heterosexual**

**Religion: An open-minded Roman Catholic. He doesn't like religion bashing and is very accepting of other people's religions.**

**Race: Caucasian**

**Nationality: American**

* * *

**APPEARANCE**

**Height/Weight: 6'5, 175 lbs**

**Skin Complexion: Pale Fair Skin**

**Build/Body Type: Fit, somewhat skinny, slightly muscular, barely having any visible muscle tone not flexing.**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Hairstyle/Color: Dyed black hair styled in a short, faux hawk haircut**

******Scars/Tattoos/Piercings/Other: Due to the fact that he gets in fights almost every day, he has a lot of cuts and bruises covering his body, including a few he inflicted on himself. At the center of his chest he has a fading knife wound from when he was stabbed in a fight before. He has a small fading gash mark on his cheek below his left eye. He has a black lip ring on his lower lip near the right side.**

******School Outfit: A black crew neck, slight baggy gray denim jeans and tan combat boots. He has two rings on his left hand, one silver one on his index finger, and a black one on his ring finger. Around his neck is a silver necklace that has half of a broken heart at the end of it from his sister for his fifteenth birthday that he usually keeps tucked under his shirt.**

******First Outfit: Gray button down shirt, black cargo shorts that reach a bit past his knees, tan combat boots and the same necklace his sister gave him.**

******Second Outfit: N/A**

******Pajamas: Dark blue basketball shorts and a white tank top**

******Summer Wear: Black short sleeved shirt, gray skinny jeans, black converse and a black baseball cap (while still having the necklace on)**

* * *

******HISTORY**

******Background: Eli O'Neil was born in a small town near Leeds, Alabama. Eli's father died before he was born due to car accident, and other than old photo albums, Eli's never actually known his father. His mother and him lived together, but she'd often drop him off at his grandpa's house who served as the fatherly figure in Eli's life. His grandpa would often tell Eli stories about his time in the military, and life itself, leaving Eli in marvel. He thought his grandpa was the coolest guy ever and hoped to be like him one day. Eli had an opposite opinion on his mother however. His mother was rarely ever home to take care of him and often left him in his grandpa's care, arriving to pick him up drunk and then disappearing into the night again when he'd go to bed. He often thought that his mother didn't love him and that made him very sad as a child. At school, Eli didn't make good grades and was often bullied and called dumb a lot. Not standing for constant bullying, Eli got in a lot of fights where he'd either win some or lose some, often getting suspended from school. Whenever he did get suspended from school, his mother would scold him for it. For some strange reason, Eli found great comfort in being scolded by his mother; it made him feel like she did care. So sometimes he'd pick fights with people just to hear his mother yell at him. His grandpa on the other hand disagreed with this method, and rather than to yell at Eli, he yelled at his mother, claiming that she wasn't being a good mother. His mother began seeing a therapist and stopped going out at night to drink, but during all of this, she still made no real effort to bond with her son who'd just turned eight. By then Eli had stopped caring on whether or not his mother loved him, and only looked at his grandpa as a father. He'd become a full fledge deliquent at a young age. A few months later, his mother married a man named Kevin O'Neil, who was from Washington. Eli naturally didn't like his step father, and actually thought he could of done better than his mother, though he'd never say that out loud. Not even a year after marriage and his mother had gotten pregnant with his little sister, Lily who was born when Eli turned nine. When Eli was eleven and she was two, his family (including his grandpa) moved to Northern Seattle, Washington. Despite being in a completely new state, Eli quickly managed to get his deliquent status back again, getting in a fight on his first day and back talking a teacher. Now, whenever Eli got in trouble, it was less for attention from his parents and more by accident. Through out middle school, he was often bullied both for having country accent and constantly getting in trouble. Around eight grade, Eli grew a very fond relationship with his little sister. He was often babysitting her with his grandpa while his parents were out (which was often) and saw her like a daughter of his own. He loved her and looked out for her. Lily honestly saw Eli and her grandpa like parents rather than her real ones. Seeing that Lily looked up to Eli, he decided to be good role model for her. He brought his grades up so he was a straight C student and joined the baseball team, soon finding out that he was actually really good at it. By the time he was in high school, he'd actually really improved himself, though he still got in fights a lot and was actually stabbed in the chest his sophomore year, being rushed to the hospital. At that same time, he'd adopted a dog named Coodies, whom he took care of and loved like his sister.**

******Family:  
Miranda O'Neil, Mom, 39, Unemployed, Infected  
Kevin O'Neil, Dad, 45, Super Market Manager, Unknown  
Tevin Barles, Grandpa, 83, Unemployed, Alive  
Lily O'Neil, Sister, 9, Unemployed, Alive  
**

******School Status: Class Clown**

* * *

******PERSONALITY**

******Personality: Eli is unintentionally mean. He's horribly blunt and has a snarky attitude. He's sarcastic and sassy which tends to get on people's nerves and looks as though he never takes anything seriously. At times people even think he's apathetic and annoyed with everyone around him (though everyone has rumors about him in which most of them are not true). In reality, most people don't really take the time to get to know Eli. He has a very good sense of humor and likes to put a smile on people's faces. He likes to give off that look that he doesn't care, but in reality he really cares a lot about what people think of him, and any negative opinion can make him crumble inside and retreat to the deep dark and depressing parts of his mind. He doesn't like to complain though, and never wants to be needy. He's very prideful due to this, and won't ask for help, even when he needs it. He keeps his feelings to himself which will be the fall of him or someone else someday. Eli has a natural sense of leadership, which he didn't recognize until he found himself taking care of his sister a lot. He's honest and believes in equality for others (being he's seen a lot racism back in Alabama). He's very liberal and tries to understand people before putting full judgement on them (though sometimes he judges people from looks, but very rarely). Having a soft side for photography, he loves taking pictures of nature and the sky, seeing it gives him a special sort of comfort of home. On top of that, Eli really likes history and actually knows a lot about it. Towards women, Eli is very kind to them being he has a sister, and treats them with respect. He believes that they should be treated kindly and with respect, but at the same time won't doubt them of their abilities and looks at them as a man's equal. Overall, Eli is a good guy.**

******Strengths:  
********1.) Physically Strong and in shape due to baseball  
2.) Knows Hand to Hand combat  
3.) Has good leadership skills  
4.) Stratigically Smart**

******Weaknesses:  
1.) Hard to get along with if you don't already know him  
2.) Passive  
3.) Extremely Reserved  
4.) Becomes Easily Depressed  
5.) Very blunt which can offend people  
**

******Likes: Playing acoustic guitar, singing, strategy games, drawing video game characters, history, photography, music (in the metalcore, deathcore, hard, punk, pop, genre), his little sister, writing fiction stories in his journal, visiting the shooting range, phone calls, reading Sci-Fi/Horror books, and Monster Energy drinks.**

******Dislikes: A lot of the people at his school, judgemental people, hyprocrits, conservative people, his mom, bigots, bullies, spiders and prejudiced people**

******School Clubs/Sports: Baseball Team, Photography Club, Guitar Club, Art Club**

******Love Interest: Eli likes girls who can get down and dirty. At the same time he likes girls who feel insecure about themselves so he can make them feel like princesses and show them they shouldn't be insecure. He likes girls with a sense of humor and aren't cry babies, always playing the damsel in distress. Appearance wise, he tends to lean towards girls who aren't white(caucasian), or resemble his mother's looks or personally.**

******Addiction(s): Caffine (he will have withdrawls if he doesn't have anything containing caffine withen a day of not having it)**

******Secret(s): None**

******Fear(s): Losing people close to him and letting people down**

******Habit(s): Tapping his leg when he's thinking or gets nervous.**

******Talents: Pitching, hand to hand combat, photography and speaking his mind**

******Mental Illnesses: N/A**

******Medical Illnesses: N/A**

******Opinion on "Them": He knows They're not people anymore and isn't afraid to kill Them without hesitation. However, he can't help but feel bad for Them, and tends to try and not kill Them if he can avoid it.**

******Other: Eli won't take off his necklace ever. Eli also has a Southern accent, though he chooses not to use Southern Slang.**

* * *

******STATS**

******Strength: 8**

******Intelligence: 7**

******Medical Skills: 1**

******Stamina: 7**

******Emotional Levels: 5**

******Speed: 6**

******Accuracy: 7**

******Hand to Hand Combat: 7**

******Mechanic Skills: 6**

******Social: 5**

**Cooperation Skilsl: 5**

**Leadership Skills: 10**

**Resourcefullness: 9**

* * *

******EXTRA**

******School Weapon: Metal baseball bat from his locker**

******Town Weapon: HK416 silencer with a scope, .44 magnum, Ontario 8325 Combat Knife Fixed "8" Inch**

******Transportation: A black 1975 Mustang Cobra II with two blue stripes going from the hood to the trunk. It was a hand-me-down from his grandpa so it's old, but Eli managed to get a new engine for it and fix a lot of the old parts of it.**

******Animal Companion?: Coodies, his two year old golden retriever. His mother adopted the dog when he was fifteen, but he's been taking care of it sense its become apart of the household.**


End file.
